


A New World's Reunion

by rubeedrip



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Super Smash Brothers, super smash bros. ultimate - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Cloud Strife, Fights, Gay Sex, M/M, Sefikura Week, Sefikura Week 2021, Smash AU, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, based entirely on seph's smash release trailer, funny moments from the other fighters, goes into cloud's mind a lot, slight bondage kink ig, the ending is cute I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubeedrip/pseuds/rubeedrip
Summary: Entry for Day 1 prompt (“Meeting in Another World”) of Sefikura Week 2021!Sephiroth receives an invitation to join Super Smash Bros. He reunites with Cloud once again, and decides to have a bit of fun with him in this new universe.(Smash AU; most likely takes place after the events of FF7 Remake)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	A New World's Reunion

_‘Hm...how odd.’_

_A rather tall man with long gray hair pondered to himself. ‘I can’t seem to sense Cloud anywhere. How did that happen?’ He sighed._

_The wind behind him rustled. A small envelope marked with a large red seal fluttered beside him._

_‘Hm? What’s this?’ He picked it up. ‘This letter...where did it come from?’_

_He slid a gloved finger under the seal and opened the letter. He examined the page._

_‘Oh? I see...’_

_A grim smile appeared on his face. ‘So you’re in_ that _world...”_

_His singular wig flicked out behind him. ‘And so the reunion persists.’ He chuckled softly. He then disappeared, littering the sky with black feathers._

\-----

Erdrick, Samus, and Richter flew backwards through the air. Rosalina nimbly dodged her fellow fighters as they crashed to the ground, landing harshly on the rocky terrain of the cliff. She looked down at them, then at Bowser Jr., who had been knocked out of the Koopa Clown, then up to the bright sky. 

Zelda wiped the dirt off her face. “Galeem,” she said, glancing over her shoulder at Mewtwo. “We must stay vigilant.”

Many fighters behind had been knocked down by the forceful Galeem, and were trying to regain their footing. 

The holy light emanating from Galeem reflected in Pit’s eyes. Its center became brighter every second. It looked as if it were about to consume everyone in light. Pit braced for impact. 

The sound of a blade slicing through Galeem at a rapid speed suddenly echoed through the sky. 

Both Banjo and Kazooie’s jaws dropped. Inkling Girl and Sonic stared in disbelief as the light disappeared from Galeem’s core. Galeem, which had been split into two even halves, plunged from the sky, slowly dissolving. A dark figure was floating behind Galeem. 

Cloud’s senses kicked in almost immediately. He gasped. “Sephiroth...”

_N-no. It can’t be!_

A frightfully familiar alarm began to sound. Everyone knew what it meant—a new challenger was approaching. 

The figure in the sky began to descend closer towards the cliff in which the fighters resided on. His chest was partially exposed underneath a long leather jacket. He clutched an intensely long sword in his hand. His other hand then reached up towards the sky. The clouds moved from their position to circle above him and the sun seemed to disappear from the sky, turning the atmosphere a dark gray. 

His cat-like eyes scanned the crowd in front of him. They stopped at a certain spiky-haired, sword-wielding hero. He smirked. “I have been waiting for this moment,” he declared. 

“Now I shall give Smash despair.”

His tall black boots touched down on the edge of the cliff, facing his new opponents. Many of them looked rather frightened, even somewhat confused. Clearly, no one knew who he was. 

No one except Cloud. 

Falco nudged Marth. “He one of your sword buddies?”

“I have no idea who that is,” Marth hissed under his breath, getting into a fighting stance. 

The atmosphere was eerily still. Not even Cloud spoke. He was still in shock. 

Someone made their way past the crowd and stepped in front of the newcomer. He had to crane his neck downwards to see a bright yellow dog wearing a green vest and a jean skirt. “Hello and welcome to Smash!”

“Am I being greeted by a talking canine?”

She grinned. “Yes, you are. My name’s Isabelle! And yours is?” Isabelle looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

“Sephiroth.” He blinked. 

“Great to meet you, Sephiroth!” Isabelle exclaimed. “We’re all gonna head back to the main building where we can pick the location of your newcomer fight. You’ll get to fight all of us! Isn’t that exciting?” 

He chuckled to himself. “Very.”

Isabelle turned on her heel. “I’ll lead the way. Don’t fall too far behind!” she told him politely, beginning to walk away from the dark sky and towards a large building. The rest of the crowd began to follow Isabelle, murmuring amongst themselves. Some heads would occasionally turn to glance at Sephiroth. He was clearly the current hot topic between the fighters. 

Once everyone was a fair distance away, he began to journey towards the building. 

_It can’t be. There’s no way he could have—_

Cloud felt a hand on his exposed shoulder. He flinched and turned around to face Sephiroth. “Surprise,” Sephiroth said teasingly. 

Cloud backed away towards the rest of the group, his eyes still on Sephiroth. “H-how did...but...”

“Don’t waste your breath on questions you already know the answer to,” Sephiroth stated. “You knew I was still alive. You knew you could never end me.”

“But...this is—”

“Smash? Yes. I know just where we are. All because you are here.” He moved closer to Cloud. “You can never hide from me, Cloud.”

Cloud exhaled, his breath trembling slightly. He increased his pace, attempting to hide himself among the other fighters. Sephiroth could still clearly see him, but said nothing and continued to move forward with the rest of the group. 

_Oh, Cloud, you foolish boy...there’s so much you don’t know._

The crowd eventually stopped in front of a tall white building with the signature Smash logo atop it. The large glass doors opened before the crowd, allowing them to enter. Sephiroth barely took any time to examine the building; it was definitely not in his current focus. 

Everyone made their way towards the meeting room. It was a rather large room with many tables and enough chairs for everyone to sit. One of the walls of the meeting room was entirely transparent, overlooking a vast white area with an elevated platform in the center and walls covered in cameras, boxes of items, and other large pieces of equipment.

Isabelle pushed a button on a large table and a round column with a glowing plate atop it emerged from the floor. She came over to Sephiroth. “Please place your hand here. It’s to create your personal stage!”

Without hesitation, Sephiroth placed his hand on the plate. A beam of light emerged from the plate, scanning Sephiroth’s hand. Once the light vanished, part of the glass wall turned into what seemed to be a selection screen that displayed many different terrains. A new one suddenly appeared at the bottom. 

“That scanner just analyzed your entire being to make this new stage for you!” Isabelle said nonchalantly, walking towards the selection screen. She pressed a paw against the screen, selecting the newly made terrain. “Here you go!”

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, the room behind the glass transformed into what seemed to be a desolate wasteland floating through space. The platform now appeared to be made of wide stone bricks held together by something illuminating a bright teal. The same color lit up the background. 

The location was quite familiar to both Sephiroth and Cloud—it was the “Promised Land”; the place in which they had most recently dueled. The ground and sky were glowing with mako energy, the primary energy source of their home planet, Gaia. 

Faint _oohs_ and _aahs_ were heard from the younger fighters, their childlike curiosities surfacing before the newly created stage. “Great! Now we can begin the initiation fights!” Isabelle chirped. “Now, there’s no set order of who you must fight first, but the people you’ve been around usually have more experience with you in battle, so we give the other fighters the first opportunities. So does anyone here know Sephiroth?”

The meeting room grew silent. Hesitantly, Cloud raised his hand. 

“Alright, looks like Cloud’s going last then! I’ll lead Sephiroth out to the stage and fight him first. The rest of you get in a line, please!” Isabelle looked up at the tall man towering over her. “Follow me out the stage door!” She walked over to a large door in the wall. It automatically opened before her, and the two entered the room, stepping out onto the battlefield.

The familiar voice of the announcer began counting down from three. “Good luck!” Isabelle whispered to Sephiroth. “You’ll need it.”

Sephiroth scoffed. _This dog clearly has no idea what she’s talking about._

The announcer gave the command to start fighting. Sephiroth instantly drew his long sword, the Masamune, to a ready position, readying himself to attack. 

And attack he did. Isabelle was quite strong for her size, but she was no match for Sephiroth and his formidable blade skills. He could slash faster than the eye could blink. He had a plethora of magic attacks to cast at his command. He was quick and agile, and quite clever too. 

“Wow, he’s incredible...” Min Min gushed from where she stood in line to fight. The glass window provided the fighters in line with a great view of the battle. They were able to clearly see most of the action on the stage from the meeting room. 

“Truly a specimen,” Lucina added as Isabelle was launched backwards by a mighty blow from Sephiroth’s sword. The selection screen on the glass had disappeared, but the bottom of the glass displayed small icons of the two fighters and their damage percentages. Isabelle had just lost a stock and walked out of the stage back into the meeting room, still cheerful despite just taking a devastating blow. The line moved forwards as the next fighter stepped in to face Sephiroth. 

“And I thought my sword was long,” Shulk said. “That thing’s massive!” 

“This is gonna go by quick, no doubt about it.” Bowser remarked. “Look at that technique! He’ll cut us all up without even breaking a sweat!” 

The fighters watched the newcomer in awe as the screen began to analyze his moves, calling out their position names. _Down tilt. Neutral air. Side special. Smash attack._

“He literally sliced Galeem in half. Now that’s a feat,” Snake continued.

“Absolutely,” Roy replied. “And you said you know this guy, Cloud?”

All eyes turned to the blonde. He sighed in annoyance. It bothered him to hear the other fighters compliment his mortal enemy. Hell, it even bothered him that Sephiroth was here in the first place. That he had tracked down Cloud into this obscure world after such a long period of time just to piss him off. There was no good reason for Sephiroth to appear in this world—but Cloud was there, so he was too. Gaia, he was so obsessed. What difference did it make that there were Jenova cells inside the both of them? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t ever seem to escape the one-winged angel that tormented him. 

“...yeah,” Cloud eventually mumbled.

“That’s pretty cool,” Samus stated, her voice muffled by her bulky Power Suit.

_Cool? What’s so cool about knowing the literal manifestation of the dark past that haunts me?_

“Not really.”

“Hm? Why not?” Palutena inquired.

_I wonder. Not like he burned down my hometown, killed my mother, and attempted to kill me along with my friends all because he wanted to become more powerful than he already was._

“...we don’t really get along.”

Wolf raised an eyebrow. “He your enemy?”

Cloud nodded. This was true. Sephiroth, once Shinra’s poster-boy war hero, had become fierce rivals with Cloud ever since the night Sephiroth decided to follow in the footsteps of his “mother”. Cloud had to pursue Sephiroth in order to stop him from catastrophically wounding Gaia and ultimately taking control of it. Along the way, Sephiroth had caused some serious damage to Cloud’s fragile mind. And yet Cloud couldn’t bring himself to kill Sephiroth. Perhaps it was the immense amount of strength Sephiroth possessed, making it seemingly impossible to defeat him. Or perhaps it was the small bit of Cloud that still looked up to the older man. A tiny part of Cloud still idolized Sephiroth like he did back when he first discovered the SOLDIER program. If only he didn’t have to become a threat to the planet, ultimately making him the villain in Cloud’s story. Everything would have been so much easier. 

_So much easier_.

“Damn,” Terry remarked. “What’d he do?” 

“It’s a long story,” Cloud answered, annoyed. “And frankly, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Ooookay…” Samus muttered, weirded out by his sudden attitude but not questioning it. She also didn’t originally take too well to her enemies showing up in Smash, so she sympathized with the boy. And Cloud was usually somewhat moody—it wasn’t much of a difference anyways. 

The fighters were dropping like flies. One by one, their stocks were depleted by Sephiroth and they re-entered the meeting room, tired and sore. The line had gotten quite short, especially since multiple fighters began entering at once. Cloud watched as a mighty slash from the Masamune sent Bayonetta and Greninja flying towards the wall. He could hear Sephiroth mutter _pathetic_ as the two fighters left the room. More fighters stepped onto the battlefield to face him. Cloud closed his eyes. His head began to pound. Something bad was about to happen; he could sense it.

_Not part of moveset,_ the screen suddenly announced.

Cloud’s eyes shot open. Several fighters cried out Mario’s name. He was suspended in the air by the Masamune, which Sephiroth had seemingly impaled straight through his neck. 

_Fuck no he killed someone I knew this was going to happen holy shit DO SOMETHING IDIOT_

Without thinking, Cloud gripped the handle of his Buster Sword and ran to the door. He pushed it open and charged onto the battlefield, headed right for Sephiroth.

Mario hesitantly opened his eyes. He looked down. The Masamune had barely missed him; the blade was directly under his right overall strap. 

Sephiroth could sense Cloud running towards him, and immediately turned around to block his attack. The sound of steel connecting with steel sounded across the battlefield as the two’s eyes met for the first time in a while. Sephiroth let out a soft, taunting snicker. 

_Gaia, he’s so— damnit Strife, FOCUS!_

The swords broke contact and Mario was sent careening towards the door. He got up and left as soon as he could, avoiding death at all costs. 

Cloud charged at his enemy again. The two slashed at each other and dodged opposing blows while the fighters in the meeting room watched, astonished at the intense speed and strength both men had. 

The Buster Sword was angled sideways to protect Cloud from being sliced in half by the Masamune, which Sephiroth was pressing vertically into its midst. Cloud channeled his strength into his muscular arms to thrust the sword forward against Sephiroth, sending the other man sailing backwards into the air. Cloud leapt in the air towards his foe, being propelled by his sword. Fiery, intense emotion had built up inside of him due to his enemy’s arrival, and as it began to surface, his body emanated a piercing blue glow. 

“Uh...guys, what’s going on out there?” Pit asked, watching as Cloud’s sword seemed to multiply in midair.

“It looks like a different version of his final smash,” Daisy observed as the top of the screen displayed _Omnislash Ver 5_. “Weird, isn't it? Those two are going against their moveset. I know new guy probably doesn’t know any better, but Cloud does.” 

Cloud’s sword had somehow multiplied itself, and now, along with Cloud and Sephiroth, six swords were airborne. Cloud grasped the handle of one of the swords and lunged at Sephiroth, slashing his enemy at an instantaneous speed. Sephiroth was still floating, unable to dodge Cloud’s rapid attacks. Cloud darted back and forth, slicing Sephiroth with each of the six swords, steadily increasing his lightspeed pace until not even he could keep up. He then raised the Buster Sword above his head and drove it downwards, the blade connecting with Sephiroth and slamming him to the ground. 

Sephiroth, despite not having shed any blood whatsoever after being cut up by Cloud (due to Smash’s reality-bending abilities to prevent death), was sent hurtling backwards towards the blast zone, which would have instantly taken his stock had his wing not emerged from his right shoulder blade. Provided with an extra jump, he made it back to the platform just as Cloud landed from the sky, Buster Sword in hand, and as the five remaining swords landed in a circle around him. Sephiroth’s wing flicked out in Cloud’s direction, shedding black feathers as Cloud tried to contain his breath, not wanting to seem weakened by his new attack, which he had not performed in quite some time. 

“Stay where you belong,” Cloud stated, dropping into a fighting stance and pointing his sword at Sephiroth. “In my memories.”

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at Cloud, his lips curling into a dastardly grin. “I will never be a memory.” 

Sephiroth’s wing suddenly wrapped around his body, shielding it from view completely. He began to ascend, and a multicolored aura emerged from underneath his wing. 

_Final smash,_ the screen declared. Sheer dread filled Cloud as he watched Sephiroth transform into one of his god-like forms, better known as “Safer Sephiroth”. A familiar vision of this divine version of his nemesis summoning Meteor and wiping out an entire solar system played in Cloud’s head. The vision could also somehow be seen from the meeting room, rendering the entire roster speechless. 

Cloud barely had any time to react after the vision subsided, and he quickly drew his sword in front of his face but was struck by a beam of holy light from Safer Sephiroth. The crowd watched as Cloud was launched into the air and landed on his back. Cloud struggled to his feet and immediately put his free hand to his head. He was dizzy and could barely see; the powerful attack had left Cloud in a disoriented state. Sephiroth, who had returned to his normal form, was watching Cloud stagger back and forth, the Buster Sword somewhat loose in his shaky grasp. 

Sephiroth took advantage of Cloud’s moment of enervation. The screen called out _down smash_ as Sephiroth used the Masamune to pierce the ground below the Buster Sword, sending both debris from the stage and the Buster Sword itself flying across the stage. Cloud, alarmed by the sudden attack, came to his senses and turned around to face his sword, which was lodged in the ground at the far edge of the stage. Cloud then realized his back was to his opponent, and he let out a sharp exhale as he sensed his foe directly behind him. 

“Oh my stars,” Rosalina exclaimed. “He just disarmed Cloud!” 

The room was filled with murmurs and surprised expressions. All the swordfighters of Smash had indomitable blade skills—no one had ever been able to de-weaponize one. 

“Reunited once again,” Sephiroth said, his voice low and calm behind Cloud. “How delightful.”

Cloud’s head began to pound again. Tentatively, he turned around to face Sephiroth, just as a thin, purple circle began to materialize in his hand. He sent it directly at Cloud, who was knocked back to the ground. The circle grew to surround the ground that Cloud currently laid on. Cloud tried to get up, but he couldn’t move. It was almost as if he was bound to the floor; Sephiroth’s powerful spell had completely immobilized the younger man. 

“Holy crap, what is he doing out there?” Snake shouted as the screen announced _not part of moveset_ once again. The room buzzed with questions and concerned looks and fighters rushing to the screen to see what was happening on the battlefield.   
  


Cloud let out a small gasp. “Sephiroth, you can’t just...this isn’t—”

“Isn’t fair?” Sephiroth finished. “Do you really think I care about the ‘rules’ of your petty game?”

To the best of his ability, Cloud turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact with the intimidating man looming over him. 

“Oh, but don’t worry,” Sephiroth continued. “I truly have no intent to kill you or this group of fools. I’m merely here to have a bit of fun.” A dark smile crept up his face once again.

He then noticed Cloud was not looking at him. Sephiroth slid the blunt end of the Masamune between the ground and Cloud’s cheek, and used it to pry his head up so he was looking at Sephiroth. Cloud’s breath hastened as he stared up at his enemy.

Sephiroth returned Cloud’s gaze. Cloud looked so weak and helpless beneath him; it was very pleasing to Sephiroth. He knelt down beside the boy and set down the Masamune on his opposite side, barely in his reach. Cloud’s head still remained fixed on Sephiroth, however.

“I do admit, I’ve been quite lonesome without having you around to invade your mind whenever I please,” Sephiroth told Cloud. “It’s been quite some time since we last met…” 

“Let me go, you bastard,” the blond growled.

Sephiroth smirked. “Now why would I do that?” He placed a gloved hand on Cloud’s cheek. “You’re so vulnerable—there’s no chance I would not take advantage of this moment.” 

His hand trailed down Cloud’s face, fingers brushing past his lower lip as he grasped Cloud’s jaw. Cloud felt his face heat up beneath his enemy’s clutch. 

“I can do whatever I want to you,” Sephiroth sadistically whispered into Cloud’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down Cloud’s spine. 

Before Cloud could protest, Sephiroth pressed his lips to Cloud’s and began to passionately kiss him.

“Oh. Oh my...oh. Uh…” Palutena stammered, watching the scene unfolding between the two rivals below. She nudged Samus (this version wearing her Zero Suit), who looked down at the sight on the stage and gaped in bemused shock.

Zero Suit Samus instantly whirled around to face the meeting room’s occupants, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her. “OHHHKAY EVERYONE!” she announced with false and concerned enthusiasm. “The initiation battle’s over! We should all, uh, leave the room now!”

“That sounds like a SPLENDID idea!” Palutena responded in the same tone, a fake grin masking her perturbed eyes. 

Peach was confused as to why the two were acting so strange. She then noticed what was happening on the battlefield.

“YEAH! Um...I can bake a cake for everyone! How does that sound?” 

The younger fighters cheered in delight, seemingly oblivious to the scene on the stage. Peach herded the innocent kids out of the meeting room and Zero Suit Samus closed the door behind them as they all left. 

“The fuck’s happening?” Falco spat once the young fighters left. “Ain’t those two enemies?”

“I think so,” Sonic replied. “But we’re apparently missing something about their...uh... _bond_.”

“Damn.” Bowser looked down at the battlefield, then back to the remaining fighters. “Let’s just give ‘em a moment, but if things heat up we should probably get outta here.” 

The group of fighters agreed with him, and attempted to return to normal conversation, their eyes still flicking back to the scene every now and then. 

Sephiroth hesitantly broke the kiss and drew his head back to admire Cloud’s flushed visage. Cloud gasped for air, startled by his opponent’s behavior. 

“W-what the hell…” Cloud began, unsure if he should be angry, flattered, or aroused. Or maybe all three.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” Sephiroth purred, strands of his long silver hair tickling Cloud’s soft, warm cheeks. 

“I-I didn’t...I’m not…” Cloud trailed off as he gazed into Sephiroth’s piercing, cat-like eyes, still attempting to process the fact that his mortal enemy just made out with him. 

“Don’t lie to me,” the older man murmured, grabbing Cloud’s shoulders. “Or yourself.” He leaned in towards Cloud’s face and began to kiss him again. 

To Sephiroth’s surprise, Cloud languidly returned the kiss, closing his eyes and letting Sephiroth’s tongue explore every inch of his mouth as the kiss deepened. 

Cloud eventually came up for air, his mind racing and his heart pounding. 

Sephiroth shrugged off his large jacket and removed the strapped chest protector underneath. Cloud’s eyes widened as they were met with Sephiroth’s defined, sinewy chest. He blushed profusely and tried his best to avert his eyes. 

Sephiroth chuckled. “You’re adorable, Cloud.” He pressed his lips to Cloud’s yet again, his tongue pushing past Cloud’s to taste his mouth once again. A small moan caught in the back of Cloud’s throat, and he tried his best to subdue it. 

Cloud pulled away from Sephiroth, gasping for air. “Sephiroth,” he hissed breathlessly. “There's still people watching!” 

Sephiroth’s gaze fell upon the window above, where he saw a few fighters looking out at them. His wing then curled to the side of Cloud’s body and stretched out, shielding Cloud from the views of the fighters. 

“Uhh...this is probably our cue to leave,” Sonic stated, gesturing to Sephiroth’s wing. Zero Suit Samus nodded in agreement and turned towards the door, followed by the other fighters.

“I don’t believe they’ll be a problem.” Sephiroth could see fighters leaving the meeting room. “Besides, no one can interrupt our reunion.” He looked back down at Cloud with a seductive yet terrorizing grin. 

Cloud felt the purple restraints of Sephiroth’s spell disappear, but Sephiroth’s gloved hands immediately moved to Cloud’s shoulders. “I trust you won’t go anywhere,” the older man said softly. His hands then moved to the leather straps of Cloud’s chest protector and slid it off over his head. He then ran his hands down Cloud’s chest and pulled his shirt off. 

Cloud shuddered as he felt the sensation of Sephiroth kissing and nipping down his chest. He bit his lip to suppress a moan as his nipples became firm beneath Sephiroth’s touch. No one had ever touched Cloud in such a way before, and his body was responding almost instantly.

“You’re very sensitive…” Sephiroth observed as he moved down Cloud’s body, removing Cloud’s boots and baggy pants. 

The blonde’s face reddened and he looked away as Sephiroth shucked off his own shoes and pants. “Sh-shut up!” 

Sephiroth’s lips curled into a smirk as he noticed the swell in Cloud’s briefs. “That’s not a bad thing, though,” he said, peeling off his gloves and tossing them aside. “At least not when it comes to you.” 

He then slid a hand down the front of Cloud’s boxers. “A-ah...Sephiroth…” Cloud murmured as the silver-haired man felt him. He grew in Sephiroth’s hand, his boxers tightening around his length with every stroke.

Sephiroth drew back the waistband of Cloud’s briefs, freeing his erection from its confines. His hot tongue flicked across the tip, licking off the crystalline droplets of pre-cum that rested atop it. Cloud’s hips twitched as Sephiroth’s mouth dropped down onto his dick, his tongue running up and down Cloud’s shaft. Cloud gasped and felt his eyelids flutter shut, desperately trying to hold back a cry of pleasure.

_‘No one can hear us,’_ Sephiroth’s voice echoed in Cloud’s head. _‘Give in to your pleasure, Cloud. You know I’m winning this battle.’_

Cloud bit his lip as he felt something building up in his stomach, growing stronger and stronger with every dip of Sephiroth’s head. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was willing to give in to the older man, but the feeling in his gut soon consumed him, and he let out a loud moan as he spilt into Sephiroth’s mouth, his heart racing and breath heavy. 

Sephiroth swallowed and offered Cloud a smile. “Did you enjoy that?”

Cloud nodded sheepishly and stared at the stone bricks of the stage. Sephiroth gingerly removed Cloud’s briefs and tossed them aside to join the rest of the clothes that scattered the stage. Cloud blushed and futilely attempted to cover himself. 

Sephiroth looked down at the boy. “There’s no need for modesty, Cloud.” 

“I know, I just…” Cloud started. “...I don’t like being this vulnerable.” 

Sephiroth frowned. “Do you really think I’m going to hurt you?” 

Cloud stared into Sephiroth’s mako eyes. He could not fully say no; he knew what Sephiroth was capable of and the amount of harm Sephiroth had caused him in the past. He did enjoy how much affection his enemy was currently displaying towards him, but who knew he wouldn’t just use this assailable state that Cloud was in to his advantage, to hurt him even more? Despite all his prominent feelings, Sephiroth was still Cloud’s rival, and a small part of Cloud would always be scared of him. However, not wanting to anger Sephiroth, Cloud shook his head no.

“Good,” the silver-haired man purred in response. He then removed his own briefs. Cloud’s eyes widened, astonished by Sephiroth’s impressive size. “Turn over,” Sephiroth instructed, and Cloud followed his order, exposing his entrance to Sephiroth. 

Cloud anxiously let his eyes close while Sephiroth coated his fingers with his saliva. He slowly inserted one into Cloud’s entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscles inside of him. Cloud’s breath hitched uncomfortably as Sephiroth’s long finger moved in and out of Cloud, searching for Cloud’s sweet spot. His second and third fingers soon followed suit, exploring Cloud’s tight opening. Cloud let out a throaty whimper as they suddenly brushed against something inside of him. Sephiroth withdrew his fingers and wrapped them around his own shaft, pumping his arousal to reach its full extent. 

“This might hurt a bit,” Sephiroth warned Cloud. “Just try to relax.” Sephiroth leaned over Cloud so that their faces nearly touched, and he steadily pushed his bulk inside of Cloud. 

_Shit shitshitshit fuck oh Gaia why does it hurt MAKE IT STOP_

Cloud winced in pain as his compact muscles stretched to fit Sephiroth’s enormous size. “S-stop...it hurts...please…” he managed to utter. 

“I know...just relax for me, Cloud, it’ll feel better,” Sephiroth whispered into Cloud’s ear, pressing a chaste kiss against Cloud’s cheek and stroking his blonde hair. 

Cloud took a moment to focus on his breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth, and willed his body to relax into Sephiroth’s, and soon enough his cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Sephiroth gradually increased the speed of his thrusts; one arm protectively wrapped around Cloud’s torso, the other resting on Cloud’s bare chest. He groaned as Cloud’s tight muscles closed around his length.

Sephiroth’s hand began to move up and down Cloud’s chest, pinching his sensitive nipples and winning a moan from the blonde. Sephiroth knew this was Cloud’s first time, and wanted him to enjoy it as much as possible. And _oh,_ Cloud was enjoying it. He definitely cared about Sephiroth a lot more than he should, and had no idea that Sephiroth would ever want to do this to him. But he questioned nothing as his enemy continued to ravage him, letting his virginity slip away in Sephiroth’s forceful yet gentle thrusts. 

Cloud began to feel something clawing at his gut again; this time, a lot more powerful. His breaths became shorter and heavier as the euphoric sensation began to take over his body. Gaia, he was losing—for once, he was losing to his archenemy. And not at all in a way he would have pictured in a million years. 

_Aerith’s dead; Mom’s dead; Nibelheim’s gone; any remaining drop of my mental stability’s gone—and its whole cause is fucking me into oblivion. No one in their right mind would let someone who’d caused so much destruction and suffering get this close to them. No one in their right mind would even_ care _about that someone._

_Guess I’m really not in my right mind._

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts. He wanted none of his past on his mind at the moment. He wanted his twisted, tormented mind to free him from his trauma, so he could just revel in the current moment and the blissful feeling rising inside of him without being constantly reminded of his dark past. Hell, there were a lot of things Cloud wanted. But, as the sensation grew and as the thrusts became more vigorous, there was only one thing he could possibly want, and that was for him to take me _take me take me TAKE ME NOW_

_‘Who do you want to take you?’_ his voice seductively echoed in Cloud’s head again. _‘Say his name.’_

“SEPHIROTH…! A-ah—” Cloud’s hips bucked as he reached his climax, pure ecstasy surging through his body. His muscles squeezed around Sephiroth’s length, and soon he too climaxed, releasing his warmth inside of Cloud with a mighty groan. 

After taking some time for the both to descend from the elation of their orgasms, Sephiroth pulled out of Cloud and turned him over so that he could see his mako-infused blue eyes. Those glossy eyes looked up at Sephiroth with such admiration, such obedience—such desperate want and care. He could barely sense any fear in Cloud’s blissful expression. 

“How was that?” Sephiroth asked playfully. 

“That was...alright,” Cloud answered breathlessly, his voice low. 

Sephiroth smirked. “Just ‘alright’?” He placed a hand on Cloud’s cheek. 

The two were silent for a moment. “So...now what?” Cloud cut in. “Does this change anything?”

“Not if you don’t want it to,” Sephiroth replied, stroking Cloud’s face. “After all, we _are_ archenemies. But I have no plans on summoning another Meteor or doing anything _too_ horrible while I am here with you.” 

Cloud’s cheeks flushed. “W-we should do...this...more often,” he blurted, embarrassed. 

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised. “Really? You liked it that much?”

Cloud gave a small nod. “It’s nice to have someone show that they care about you...and have that someone, y’know, not be a current threat to the planet.” 

Sephiroth let out a slight chuckle. He then pulled Cloud up onto his lap, pressing him against his muscular chest. His wing protectively curled around Cloud as the blonde draped his arms over Sephiroth’s back. He then tilted Cloud’s head upwards and caught his lips in another passionate kiss, tongues colliding and anything other than each other disappearing from their thoughts. 

Sephiroth had done so much wrong in the past, but this—to both Cloud and Sephiroth—felt _right_. The two felt complete, as if they had somehow filled the gaping pits of emptiness inside each other.

Sephiroth, contently caressing Cloud’s hair, decided that this was truly a much-needed reunion. And the best one they’d had, so far. 

And Cloud decided to push away his fear and hatred of the one-winged angel that held him in his lap so tenderly, instead showing him a much different emotion that he barely knew he was capable of doing.

The kiss eventually subsided, and Cloud lovingly pressed his head against Sephiroth’s neck. Sephiroth planted a small kiss on the back of Cloud’s head.

“No matter what happens...even if our cells never yearned for reunion...you will always be my Cloud,” Sephiroth murmured softly. And, for once, Cloud didn’t protest against that.

The two remained in their embrace for a while, until Cloud finally remembered that they were still on the Smash battlefield. “We should probably get out of here,” he told Sephiroth, squirming out of Sephiroth’s grasp and starting to put his clothes back on. Once both had reclothed and picked up their weapons, they left the stage and exited the meeting room.

Of course, the hallways were crowded with fighters. They filled the air with teasing whoops and whistles as Cloud and Sephiroth walked through. Cloud covered his reddening face with his hand as his fellow fighters cheered for him, clearly all knowing that Cloud just lost his virginity. Sephiroth smirked at the remarks he was hearing. “That’s one way to make a first impression!” “Congrats dude, didn’t know you leaned that way,” “Some rivals you two are!” “Is he walkin’ funny or is it just me?” “Looks like you two had a fun fight,” “Out here scoring dick! Way to go, man!” 

The two finally made it past all the banter from the fighters, and reached a staircase at the end of the main room.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud. “Would you mind showing me around?” 

And then it happened. Cloud _smiled_. The corners of his lips curled into a small, genuine, rarely-seen grin as he looked up at Sephiroth. He slid his gloved hand into Sephiroth’s, their fingers interlacing. “C’mon,” he said, leading Sephiroth up the stairs. 

It was right then and there when Sephiroth decided that maybe the universe wasn’t so bad and that he should stay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! i honestly never would have expected to be writing this, but seph’s smash release got me into the ff7 fandom so i decided to pay tribute to the trailer for sefikura week!
> 
> i kinda made my own version of canonical ssbu where everyone just meets in one big building in some obscure universe and fights each other on cgi stages that get made based on the character’s life lmao but anyways i rlly hope you enjoyed the fic! this was my first time writing anything nsfw so i hope i did ok, if you have any questions or comments feel free to let me know!
> 
> (inspiration for the prologue belongs to a comic by @/gwenart_ on pixiv)
> 
> fun fact: this fic was written on a google doc titled “*gives smash dis pear*” :)


End file.
